War for her memories
by crozo-bobo
Summary: Makoto's grandmother in Ireland dies and she must go to the funeral. But for some reason she can't remember anything about her past in Ireland. What's going on? SMARTEMIS FOWL crossover
1. Prologue

*********************************************************************  
  
The girl walked cheerfully to the door to retrieve the post. She hummed to herself as she sorted through the assortment of letters, only pausing once or twice to brush some of her luscious brown locks out of her face. She truly was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly the happiness drained out of her face. Her dazzling features contorted into a somewhat confused frown. She opened the letter that was contained in a large, white manila envelope. Her eyes darted down the page. The worried lines in her face refused to cease.  
  
Tears began to pour from her large emerald eyes. She could barely put a thought together, the pain was too much. But the one thought she could put together was, "Why am I crying over someone I can't remember?"  
  
I smiled, soon master would get what he wanted and so could I. Her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
OOOOOOOooooohhhhhhh!!!! I know it's rather short but it'll get better! I promise!!! ^_^ Review pleases and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Dream

*********************************************************************  
  
Makoto Kino struggled to get her suitcase shut.  
  
"I guess I packed a bit too much." She thought with a smile. "Maybe if I sit on it..."  
  
Still struggling to get the damn thing shut, Makoto failed to notice her friends enter the room.  
  
"Knock, knock." Minako said cheerfully as she came into the room.  
  
"Oh hi guys!" said Makoto as her suitcase finally clicked shut.  
  
"Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru said that they would meet us in the airport." said Ami. "Are you sure you'll be okay on the flight Makoto? It's a rather long one to Ireland."  
  
Makoto laughed at her friends' worried looks. "Of course I'll be fine don't worry about me. But I'm sol glad all of you are coming with me. I don't know how I'd deal with this if I was on my own."  
  
Usagi hugged her mourning friend. "No probs Mako," she said excitedly. "I've never been to Ireland before. And I never knew about you were half Irish anywho! How come you never told us?"  
  
"Yeah, Makoto. I was wondering the same thing too." Said Rei curiously. "How come you never mentioned your Irish heritage before?"  
  
"Oh, well ya know," said Makoto hastily. "It just never really came up.'  
  
Before the others could reply, the sound of a car horn could be heard from outside.  
  
"Oh the taxi! You guys go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Said Makoto pushing the girls out the door.  
  
When they were gone Makoto let out an exasperated sigh. "Irish heritage, yeah right." She thought. "How come I forgot all about it until the other day when I got that letter about my grandmother dying? I lived there until in was seven for crying out loud!"  
  
Makoto just couldn't understand it. The night before she had found photos of herself in Ireland which made things even more frustrating. :It's like someone erased my memory or something...."  
  
The sound of the taxi horn broke Makoto's thoughts.  
  
"Oh God if I don't hurry we'll be late! Makoto ran quickly out to the impatient car.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Breathe, Makoto, just breathe." Makoto thought frantically to herself as the plane took off.  
  
Makoto's breathing was shallow and slow. "Oh God please not now! Just don't think about it, Makoto. Just look out the window." That just made it worse. It was wet and stormy. "This is what the weather was like when it happened...." Makoto shut her eyes tightly. "No." she cried quietly.  
  
Ami who was sitting beside her looked at her worriedly. "Makoto, are you all right? Are you having a panic attack?"  
  
Makoto didn't answer, she just continued to sob quietly.  
  
The plane suddenly rocked slightly. She screamed.  
  
"Makoto, stop it's just turbulence, it's ok!" Ami said frantically trying to calm the hysterical girl.  
  
"I'm going to die, just like my parents!" she cried.  
  
The others tried to calm her down but it was to no avail. "Usagi go get the air stewardess, now!" Ami ordered.  
  
Other passengers were beginning to stare now. "Will somebody please shut that girl up?" asked someone irritadedly.  
  
Makoto's breathing got worse. "Can't . . . breathe" she gasped before passing out.  
  
"Makoto!" called Chibi-Usa. "Ami, is she going to be ok?"  
  
"I hope so." Replied Ami nervously.  
  
*********************************************************************Makoto found herself in a room full of laughing people. "Huh? Where am I?" she demanded.  
  
When no one answered Makoto realised they mustn't have been able to see her. Makoto made her way through the small crowd of people to see what they were looking at. She saw an adorable baby asleep in a crib. Next to the crib was a tired looking woman in a bath robe.  
  
"It's mother!" said Makoto shocked. She stared amazed at the woman who was looking happily at the baby in the crib. Next to her was stood an equally happy looking male. "That's Dad! Then that baby must be me!"  
  
"Oh, ta si go halainn!" exclaimed a middle aged woman happily.  
  
"Mother! You know Li can't speak Irish." Mokoto's mother scolded the woman.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Li, I'm just so excited I'm a grandmother!" said the woman smilingly. "And Caoimhe, dear, I want you to bring her up knowing about her Irish culture. You may have given her a Japanese name but that's it. She'll be an Irish lass at heart."  
  
Caoimhe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes mother, you don't have to keep repeating yourself.  
  
Everyone continued to chatter excitedly. Makoto sighed. "Why am I seeing this?" thought Makoto. "How come I can't remember anything about being half Irish?"  
  
A little dark haired boy who had been staring at Makoto the whole time answered the girl's silent question. "Because you are not meant to remember Makoto."  
  
Makoto looked at the boy sharply. "You can see me? And read my thoughts?"  
  
The room faded away now and they were standing in darkness.  
  
The boy chuckled. "Heh,I can read your thoughts. . . I suppose you could say that." The boy continued to smirk.  
  
"Just who are you?" demanded Makoto.  
  
"You needn't worry about that." Replied the boy. "All you need to know is that you should be prepared?"  
  
"Huh? For what?" asked Makoto scornfully.  
  
"Your power will soon be the property of my master along with the sacred stone." Said the boy happily.  
  
"Property?!" exclaimed Makoto angrily, her eyes flashing. "I am no one's property!" She grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
The boy had a dreamy smile upon his face. "Still so beautiful when you're angry. My master made a wise decision."  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Hey kid, do I even know you?"  
  
The boy, once again chuckled. "Another lost memory hmmm?"  
  
This made Makoto even angrier. "Stop messing with my mind!" Makoto was about to raise her hand when the boy said,"I think you know enough, time to wake up!"  
  
The boy faded away and Makoto found herself in her plane seat again. "Oh your awake! Thank goodness you are all right!"  
  
"Oh Ami! I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier." Apologised Makoto blushing.  
  
"Hey, it's okay just as long as you're feeling better." Said Usagi.  
  
"Oh put on your seatbelts guys," said Ami. "We're about to land."  
  
Everyone kept looking at Makoto worriedly to see if she was going to panic again but Makoto was feeling strangely calm. "Maybe it's because I'm focused on something else." she reasoned to herself. "I just really want to pound that kid in my dream!"  
  
The plane made a smooth landing. "Welcome to Dublin. Have a nice stay" came the voice of the pilot over the intercom.  
  
"Uh, what did he say?" asked Chibi-Usa. ********************************************************************* There that's my first real chapter. Hope you liked. I'll probably be bringing Artemis in in the next chapter. 


	3. Renewing old friendships

*********************************************************************  
  
"You did remember to bring that Japanese-English dictionary didn't you?" Chibi-Usa asked Usagi as they were waiting for their luggage.  
  
"Um well..." Usagi trailed off. She just looked at Chibi-Usa sheepishly.  
  
"Ah! Stupid Usagi! You know how bad I am at English!"  
  
Ami cut in before things got bloody. "Don't worry I brought one and Makoto and I, and probably some of the others can speak fluent English so we're okay. You won't have to kill Usagi anytime soon." Said Ami with a smile.  
  
When everyone had collected their luggage they made their way towards the exit.  
  
"We'll take a taxi from here." Said Haruka indicating to herself, Michiru and Hotaru. Each of them hugged Makoto. "We'll see you at the funeral tomorrow right?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "I'm really glad you all came. I hope your hotel is nice."  
  
As the taxi drove off Makoto heard someone calling her. She turned around to see a tall red head running towards her.  
  
"Makoto is that really you?" asked the woman tears in her eyes.  
  
Makoto nodded tears suddenly flowing down her cheeks. Some memories were coming back to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ah! You so cute!" squealed Leah hugging a three-year-old Makoto.  
  
Makoto looked up blankly at the teenage red head.  
  
"Ah come on you have to know who I am!" exclaimed Leah.  
  
Makoto shook her head shyly.  
  
"I'm your Aunty Leah, of course you muppet! She cried hugging the bemused child again. "And I'm your Godmother. "she added proudly.  
  
"Ah! I can't believe I haven't seen you since you were a baby! We're going to be best friends from now on, all right?"  
  
Makoto just nodded not knowing what else to do.  
  
Leah kept her promise though. For the next four years they were inseparable despite the 12-year age gap. Leah taught her to dance and play the tin whistle. She took Makoto everywhere even if her friends complained. They were like sisters.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As the memories returned to her the tears came faster.  
  
"I missed you so much!"She cried embracing Leah. Leah who was crying as much as her Godchild just nodded which made Makoto giggle.  
  
The others who had witnessed the emotional display were a bit sniffly themselves.  
  
"So you're Makoto's Godmother, pleased to meet you!" cut in Minako shaking Leah's hand.  
  
Leah laughed. "Yep, well we're more like sisters really. Are you all Makoto's friends? I'm so glad you were all able to come."  
  
"We hope we're not imposing." Said Ami seriously.  
  
Leah laughed waving her hand. "Not at all! I live with my sister, Makoto's aunt Jodie and she's loaded. There's plenty of room for you all to stay. Though some of you might have to share a room."  
  
Leah drove them to the house she shared with her sister. She had an eight- seater car so they were all able to fit in without difficulty.  
  
Leah certainly wasn't joking about her sister being loaded. She lived in Blackrock, one of the poshest, most expensive parts of Dublin to live in. The house itself beautifully decorated and huge at three storeys high.  
  
All everyone could do when they stepped out of the car was stare up at the house in awe. Leah giggled. "Come on you lot, you must be knackered."  
  
Leah noticed Ami translating into Japanese everything she was saying.  
  
"Oh shit I'm sorry." Leah blushed. "Ahem, excuse my language. Anyway I forgot your all Japanese and I've been babbling away when half of yis probably can't understand a bleedin' word I'm saying!"  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa, the worst English speakers of the pack, continued to stare at Leah blankly.  
  
Leah began to talk in Japanese. "Sorry about that folks." She said opening the door. "I'd forget my head if it weren't screwed onto my neck." She noticed Chibi-Usa struggling with her suitcase. "Oh God where's my manners today. Here honey I'll help you with that."  
  
Leah was built pretty much the same as Leah so she had no difficulty carrying everyone's luggage into the house. She chatted the whole time and the senshi immediately grew fond of the talkative red head.  
  
It was very late so they decided to go to bed right away. Leah showed them to their rooms. "Jodie works late so you probably won't meet her till tomorrow. "she explained. Everyone had their own room except for Usagi and Chibi-Usa to their annoyance. "You don't mind sharing do you?" asked Leah anxiously. "The other guest room is still being done up and since your sisters I thought you wouldn't mind having to share."  
  
"Nope not at all." Said Usagi forcing a smile. "You better not annoy me!" she muttered to Chibi-Usa afterwards.  
  
Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at her in response.  
  
For Makoto it was a strange night, her dreams filled with dreams of her past with Leah.  
  
Makoto didn't want to sleep with all the random memories haunting her dreams so she went downstairs for a cup off coffee. To her surprise the light was on in the kitchen. At the kitchen table her mother was seated. Makoto's eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
"Hello Makoto dear," said the lady before Makoto fainted.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Arty here's the suit I got you to wear for tomorrow." Said Angeline Fowl tearfully.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." He replied accepting the thousand-euro Gucci suit she handed him. "Mother why are you crying? I thought you barely knew this woman."  
  
"Oh I know Arty. But funerals just make me act this way!" she cried taking a lace handkerchief out of her pocket.  
  
Artemis shook his head and continued working on his laptop computer.  
  
"What are you working on now?" his mother asked curiously. "You're not working on another one of those schemes to find your, father are you? You know how I worry when things get dangerous."  
  
Artemis looked up at his mother's worried face. "There's no need to worry Mother, I'm not doing anything dangerous."  
  
"Illegal maybe, but dangerous, no" he said to himself.  
  
"Okay..." said Angeline still a bit worried. "Make sure you get an early night, Arty, we'll have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Yes." He said as she left the room.  
  
When she had gone Butler, who had been sitting at the end of Artemis' large bedroom, came over to him and said, "What is it you're scheming master Fowl?"  
  
"I want this." He said pointing to the computer screen. On the web page was a picture of a beautiful sterling silver Celtic style choker with a large green emerald.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Artemis continued. "It's a very rare kind of emerald, it's thousands of years old. Many legends about the jewel say that it contains ancient magic. And as you and I both know more often then not legends like that hold some truth in them."  
  
Butler looked at the jewel quizzically. "But who owns the jewel?"  
  
Artemis grinned. "The owner of this lovely object passed away just three days ago, we'll be attending her funeral tomorrow."  
  
Butler chuckled. "How very convenient."  
  
Artemis' face went serious again. "But if this jewel does contain such power, then you can bet it's heavily guarded by the LEP unit to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands; i.e. me."  
  
"Then how do you plan on getting it sir?"  
  
Artemis grinned again. "By following this little plan I devised."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
Makoto opened her eyes and found herself lying on her aunt's kitchen floor. Her eyes widened at the lady who was asking if she was all right. She looked almost identical to her mother, Caoimhe! Then Makoto remembered.  
  
"You're mam's twin sister, Yvonne!"  
  
Her aunt nodded smiling. "I know the resemblance is uncanny isn't it?"  
  
Makoto nodded feeling foolish. "I'm sorry I got a shock I just forgot that's all. Oh I feel so stupid. I really thought you were Mam..." She trailed off. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. This was no time to cry.  
  
Yvonne smiled at her niece comfortingly. Her smile wasn't the same as Caoimhe's though. When Caoimhe smiled her whole face seemed to light up and her large green eyes had a playful twinkle in them. Yvonne was the opposite though. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and Makoto often wondered if she was really smiling at all. It was obvious who was the more serious twin.  
  
"Here." Yvonne offered Makoto a hand to help her on her feet. When Makoto stood she was at least three inches taller than her aunt. "Yvonne stared at her. "You take after Caoimhe in the height department!"  
  
Makoto blushed. "Yeah I suppose."  
  
They sat down at the kitchen table and had some tea. "So why are you up so late?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Mumbled Makoto.  
  
"Well get ready for more of it, insomnia runs in the family." Chuckled Yvonne.  
  
Makoto smiled and drank her tea slowly. She had only been here a few hours and already everyone was making her feel so welcome. And yet she could only feel like an outsider because of her forgotten past.  
  
When they had finished their tea, Yvonne got up from the table and said, "Well, I think we should be going to bed now."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Yeah I'm getting kind of dozy."  
  
They went upstairs together and head to the 2nd floor. Yvonee hugged Makoto outside her room and said "Goodnight. I'm really glad you came back. I hope you can be part of this family again." She paused and swallowed. "I only wish Ma could have seen you one last time before she died. She really adored you."  
  
Makoto could only nod and she fled into the room and shut the door behind her. Then the tears started to fall. "Granny, I'm sorry I never came back." She said tears still running down her cheeks  
  
********************************************************************* There another chapter finished. I tried to write some of Leah's speech kind of vernacular so you could hear her Dublin accent when you read her talk.  
  
I have no idea if that made any sense to you but I'm just trying to explain myself. ^_^ ;  
  
Yes me weird. Okay bye! Review PLZ!!! 


End file.
